<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782611">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, It’s really just fluff there isn’t much more to say lol, M/M, Sweaters, Winter, i always feel so weird without a bunch of tags, oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter, it’s barely 60 degrees,” Steve argued, trying not to smile. “You’re going to overheat if you wear that.”</p><p>Peter pouted, snuggled up in his oversized sweater. Or, rather, Steve’s sweater that he stole from his partner’s closet that morning. “Nooo. No. Don’t take this from me, I just want it to be chilly. I wanna wear this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first day of my December event 💙Most of the days will be pure fluff, just a lil bit of angst and smut sprinkled in throughout the month. This is also shorter than what most will be 💙 I hope everyone enjoys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter, it’s barely 60 degrees,” Steve argued, trying not to smile. “You’re going to overheat if you wear that.”</p><p>Peter pouted, snuggled up in his oversized sweater. Or, rather, Steve’s sweater that he stole from his partner’s closet that morning. “Nooo. No. Don’t take this from me, I just want it to be chilly. I wanna wear this.”</p><p>“But if you wear it and it’s too hot...” the other man tried to reason. But he knew that it was a lost cause. If Peter got it into his head that he would do something, his mind wouldn’t be changed.</p><p>The young man just shook his head defiantly.</p><p>Steve laughed softly, shaking his head. “Right. Okay, doll. Wear the sweater. Go crazy.”</p><p>“I want you to wear one too! Then we can match.”</p><p>No, not the puppy dog eyes. Steve couldn’t handle them. He always broke when Peter looked up at him with those beautiful bambi eyes. He would have to be a monster to be able to ignore them.</p><p>So he sighed, nodding. “I’ll wear one too. Have any preferences?”</p><p>“The cream one. It’s really soft and you look cute in it.”</p><p>A soft smile tugged at Steve’s lips. “Okay. I can wear that one. Let me go get it, okay? Will just take a minute.”</p><p>Steve stood up, stretching before walking to his room.</p><p>Peter stayed cuddled up on the couch, engulfed completely in the oversized sweater. He loved it so much. And he loved the cooler weather that allowed him to wear it. Even if it wasn’t really that much cooler.</p><p>It only took a couple of moments for Steve to come back, now dressed in the cream colored sweater and a light pair of jeans. He smiled as he saw Peter again. “Happy? Now we’re both going to overheat when we go out.”</p><p>“That’s okay, at least we’ll look nice and winter-y.”</p><p>Steve snorted a laugh, moving to the couch and picking up his boyfriend. “Glad to see you can put a positive spin on that.” He kissed his forehead, heart warm at the giggle that it earned.</p><p>Peter wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, cuddling close as he was held. “Yep! Always. May calls it being stubborn,” he joked.</p><p>“It is. But that’s alright.” Steve hummed. “Actually, I do need to go out in a little bit. Would you want to join me?”</p><p>“You already know the answer to that. I’ll never say no to an opportunity to flaunt the fact that I’m with you. And today we match so it’s perfect,” Peter teased.</p><p>He definitely wasn’t the bragging type and he and Steve both knew that. It didn’t matter who he was with or what their status was in perceived society. He was easily flustered when their relationship status was brought up, he wasn’t going to purposely try to bring attention to them.</p><p>That being said, he loved going out with Steve anyways. Whether it was a date or just something like grocery shopping he just loved going out.</p><p>“So you’ll go with me? It’s just a couple of errands I need to run. Nothing exciting. But we could go to that little cafe you like after if you’d like.”</p><p>Peter beamed, kissing his cheek. “Yes. I’ll go with you. And that place has the best hot chocolate, so I’ll definitely want to go there.” He laughed, still clinging to Steve.</p><p>The older man kissed his forehead one more time. “Okay. I just need to grab a couple things and then we’re off.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Peter remarked sweetly, closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>